Return of the Monsters
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: The monsters that took over the Mario Brothers' souls are back! Sequel to 'Monsters'. Story being co-written with Fezzes64.
1. Chapter 1

**Me- *Is dressed as my pony O.C., Twixel* HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN! :D *Runs around in circles* **

**Mr. L- *Is dressed as a vampire* *Sighs* This story is a sequel to Samantha's story, 'Monsters'. Yay... Fezzes64 (aka Madz) wrote the first chapter. **

**Me- *Runs into a wall* OW. **

**Mr. L- ... So, Sam will write the even chapters, and Madz will write the odds. **

**Me- *Wags tail and gives Mr. L puppy-dog eyes* **

**Mr. L- *Throws a piece of candy into my mouth* **

**Me- YAY~! **

**Mr. L- ... R&R! Don't forget, Madz wrote this first chapter :3 **

Mario's P.O.V. 

Sleeping peacefully, my brother, Luigi, appeared completely at ease, yet I knew he was suffering like I was.

It was trapped inside of me, never quite gone. Now that the strange figure in the room had awoken the beast, I felt asphyxiated with it's being, and the power it came with.

"No…" Luigi murmured. "No…Please…Don't c-come back…"

I sat in the corner of Luigi's bedroom, since I came there as soon as I felt it. Now I couldn't move, the pain overcoming me and disabling any movement.

The monster locked away inside me started to crash through the locks that kept it hidden away for almost a year. I knew I wouldn't be able to withstand it for long, so I stood up, wincing.

I fell on top of the desk, spilling some of the ink, and grabbing a quill with my quivering hand, I began to write shakily.

To whomever it may concern,

This is Mario, and it's back. I'm running away to keep the Mushroom Kingdom safe and for everyone else's good. I'm sorry I couldn't have done better, and there are things I regret not doing. Princess Daisy, Luigi loves you with all his heart, and he just muttered this under his breath. Princess Peach, the utmost thing I regret is not telling you that I love you, and I do. Very much so. Toadsworth, I know I annoyed you when I didn't mean to, and I never apologized, so I'm very sorry. To the kingdom, I wish the best for all of you, and luck against Bowser. I will find someone to send to help fight him off. I'm sorry, so, so sorry I couldn't be more to you. Farewell.

-Mario

The paper was stained with my tears, and Luigi's as well, since he was leaning over me, reading over what I wrote. He nodded as I set it on his bed, and we moved to the window, ready to leave. I set a thought in my mind so my wolf-self would do just that as I transformed into the beast I never wanted to be.

Luigi had both of his wings now, as one had been cut off last time by me so he wouldn't suffer with the wound he had received on it. His face went pale as snow, and his fangs were revealed.

I started to feel the transformation in myself, my muscles growing larger, my teeth becoming longer and sharper, and finally, I was a werewolf. Luckily the thought I had fixed in my mind was still there.

I jumped out the window, and fell five stories down, and landing gracefully. Luigi flew out behind me, and together we took off. Before the castle was out of view, I stopped and looked at it. This was goodbye forever, or so I believed. I howled at the moon, a mournful, sorrowful call filled with all my sadness that I couldn't express any other way.

I hoped someone I knew would hear it.

I turned away, fighting the urge to go back, and I turned to Luigi, who nodded again.

I focused on the one thought in mind: Find Mr. M and Mr. L.

**Me- THAT WAS AWESOMELY AMAZING! *Teary-eyed* **

**Mr. L- Yeah. **

**Me- I'm almost done with the second chapter! :D **

**Mr. L- Hurray. **

**Me- ... **

**Mr. L- ... **

**Me- ... Hmm... **

**Madz- Hi! **

**Mr. L- GAH! **

**Me- XD Hi, Madz! **

**Madz- :3 Hi, Sam. **

**Mr. L- ... Please review! **

**Madz- Hope you enjoyed! **

**Me- ... Tacos! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~ **

**Mr. L- … I don't… Understand your… Happiness… **

**Me- -_- I finished the second chapter! :D **

**Madz- YAY! :D **

**Mr. L- … Uh… Congrats…?**

**Me- IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH IT! **

**Madz- Have some enthusiasm, L! **

**Mr. L- … No. **

**Me and Madz- -_- **

**Me- Well, he just earned himself some torture.**

**Madz- Yep! *Evil laugh* **

**Mr. L- W-What? **

**Me- *Giggles* R&R!**

**Madz- And enjoy! **

Mr. L's P.O.V. 

"Hey, Mr. M?" I look up from my current task, which happens to be wrapping my arm in bandages. Mr. M glances up from his book.

"Uh-huh?" He asks.

"I feel… Like something's going to happen… Tonight…" I look out the window in front of me. A full moon shines above me. A chill runs down my spine. I go back to dressing the gash on my forearm.

"That's weird…" M looks at my arm. "How'd you cut yourself again?"

"Fixing Brobot," I reply. I finish with the bandages and examine my work. Despite the amount of bandages I've put on, blood has started to seep through. Mr. M notices this too.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asks worriedly, standing up.

"I'm fine," I insist. Mr. M isn't convinced. "Really. I promise." He slowly sits back down.

"Well… Okay…" Mr. M mumbles. There's a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yell before M can protest. I race to the door, stop to catch my breath, and then open it.

No one.

"Hello?" I step outside and look around. Nothing. I take a couple more steps. "Anyone here?" No answer. "Stupid kids."

Then, the door shuts. I turn around and stare at the closed door. Normally, that wouldn't freak me out. What freaks me out is there's still no one there. And it's dark. And-

"Mr. L," A voice says. I cry out and take a step backwards.

"Calm down. It's just us. Mario and Luigi," A different voice sighs. I look around; still no one in sight.

"Where are you?" I question suspiciously.

"We'll come out, but only if you promise not to scream or shriek or shout," Luigi explains. I nod slowly.

"Alright… Alright," I respond. I'm not at all prepared for what steps out of the shadows. I swallow back a scream and whimper instead, shrinking away.

Luigi has purple bat wings, vampire teeth, red, glowing eyes, and his skin is paper white. Mario… Well, he's a werewolf. No other way to describe it.

Luigi takes a step forward.

"L…" He stops and his pupils dilate as he looks at my bandaged arm. I tuck my arm behind my back and force a nervous smile. Too late. Luigi growls deep in his throat and, with more speed than the green plumber has ever possessed, lunges at me.

I can't help but scream as Luigi pins me to the ground. He's much stronger than before as well. I fight against him, attempting to push him off. But he's too strong.

Just as I'm about to give up, Mario appears behind Luigi and succeeds in prying him off. Luigi lashes out at me before Mario is able to pull him off completely. His hand catches on the blood-soaked bandages and rips them off.

Trembling, I roll onto my stomach, clutching the gash on my arm and gasping noisily. I watch through clouded vision as Mario holds Luigi down and mutters things to him. They both look over at me. Luigi's eyes go back to normal and he gasps.

"Mr. L!" Luigi attempts to stand up, but Mario keeps him down. The werewolf says something else and then stands up. Luigi stays down. Mario slowly walks over to me.

I'm terrified.

I can't deny it.

I have no idea what's going on, I'm hurt, I was just attacked by, not just my brother, but my counterpart. My twin… Wouldn't you be at least a little scared?

Mario kneels down next to me and gingerly takes my wounded arm in his hands. I whimper and then cry out as Mario lowers his mouth to the gash. With uncharacteristic gentleness for a werewolf, he begins to lick the blood off my arm.

It stings.

I let out a choked sob and attempt to wrench my arm away. Mario grips my arm tighter, still being careful not to hurt me. My eyelids flutter shut. Mario cleans all the blood off my arm and then lets go of my arm.

"What's going on-" I hear Mr. M come outside, and then he screams. Mario leaves my side and quickly rushes over to Mr. M.

"L-Luigi? M-Mario?" Mr. M stutters. Luigi starts talking.

"Hi. Listen, we need help. We'll explain everything in a moment. Right now-" I feel all their eyes on me. "- Mr. L needs… Medical attention." Mr. M gasps and runs over to me. I feel his arms pick me up. I go completely limp.

"C'mon, let's go inside. Then, I demand an explanation." Mr. M growls.

I feel weak.

Weak from blood loss, weak from terror, weak from shock.

Like M, I demand an explanation. But, I'm too weak to voice my opinions. I let myself be carried back inside… But I'm not able to stay conscious long enough to hear any explanations.

**Madz- … Wait, what happened? **

**Me- *Facepalm* L passed out. **

**Madz- OHHH, okay. :3**

**Mr. L- *Quietly sobbing in a corner of my room***

**Me- *Looks over at him* I didn't think what happened was _that _torturous. **

**Madz- It wasn't. It's the fact that you don't love him anymore. **

**Me- .o.O. When did I say that?**

**Madz- *Points to this story, and then all my other stories that L gets tortured in* Need I say more? **

**Me- … Oh…**

**Mr. L- WHY ME?! D'X **

**Me- ^^'**

**Madz- … **

**Me- … **

**Mario- … Why am I here? **

**Luigi- … I… Couldn't… Tell you… **

**Me and Madz- Mario! **

**Luigi- … *Looks in a random mirror* Why doesn't anyone love Weegie? **

**Daisy- I love you! :D **

**Me- -_- Why is everyone here?**

**Mario- You… Invited us…**

**Madz- Yeah, remember? **

**Me- NO. **

**Mr. M- I remember. **

**Me- GAH! Please review! Hope you enjoyed! ^~^' **


End file.
